The investigators request continued support for the Multidisciplinary Training Program in Neuroscience at Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU). This program, which is about to enter its tenth year, offers broad-based, early stage training for students in OHSU's two Ph.D.-granting neuroscience programs, the Neuroscience Graduate Program and the Behavioral Neuroscience Graduate Program;together these programs enroll about 90 students. The program of training proposed is based on a strong core curriculum that provides a common knowledge base for subsequent training in the classroom and at the bench, together with extensive and varied opportunities for research, beginning as soon as students enter the Program. The training faculty of 65 scientists offers research opportunities that range from fundamental studies of nerve cell function to translational research programs that target nervous system disorders. Through workshops and individual instruction, the Program also provides instruction in scientific communication skills and career development. The spirit of collegiality that has developed at OHSU combined with the diversity of its many research institutes and the close proximity of basic and clinical research facilities provide a unique opportunity for predoctoral students to form cross-disciplinary collaborations during their training, and to gain an appreciation for the growing importance of neuroscience research in the treatment of neural disease. RELEVANCE: This Program will train Ph.D. students in neuroscience, providing them with the knowledge base and technical skills to enable them to conduct original research on the biological bases of nervous system disease.